Telephone companies are working on ways of extending broadband services to as many of their customers as possible. This means that they must find ways to reach substantially all their customers with digital subscriber lines (DSLs). In order to do so, they are installing more and more electronics such as DSLAMs and broadband loop carriers (BLCs) in remote locations away from central offices (COs) and remote terminals (RTs). Naturally, this electronic and fiber equipment needs to be powered. If local power is to be used, an AC service and an expensive AC to DC converter must be provided at the remote site, along with batteries for power backup and the recharging circuitry to go along with them. As an alternative to AC power, the concept of providing DC power from the CO or other convenient point by using existing copper cable feeder pairs has many advantages. However, connecting multiple cable pairs to each individual DLSAM or other device could prove to be unwieldy, costly and cumbersome. Termination of the pairs, electrical protection, and DC to DC conversion would need to be provided for each DSLAM, fan tray, fiber multiplexer, etc., sometimes at the board level. Clearly, a solution that overcomes these limitations is needed.